


Can’t go on the trip? Become the tour guide

by antagonistjuice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, couldn’t find a story like this so I wrote it myself, this is gonna be trash but ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonistjuice/pseuds/antagonistjuice
Summary: spiderpan: hey sospiderpan: my Acadec team is going on a field trip to SIspiderpan but I’m not allowed to gospiderpan: so I have an ideapotato gay: go onyou know who i am: go onbucket: go onmeme queen: go onmichael flying solo: go onsnake bitch: go ondetective jj bittenbinder: go onpopsicle: please no
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 16
Kudos: 456





	Can’t go on the trip? Become the tour guide

**Author's Note:**

> Peter gets kicked off of the field trip, and in the same instant, gets the greatest idea in the history of humanity.

“What? What do you mean I can’t go on the trip?”

Mr. Harrington shook his head. “I told you to stop spreading the lie about your Stark internship. Now, I’m afraid we have to prevent you from going on the trip.”

Peter had so many things he could say at that moment, but he chose not to as an idea slowly formed in his mind. “Fine. Can I go now?”

Mr. Harrington looked surprised, but allowed him to leave the school with the rest of the students. 

As he raced down the steps towards the parking lot to wait for Happy, he pulled out his phone.

............................................................................................................................................

spiderpan: hey so

spiderpan: my Acadec team is going on a field trip to SI

spiderpan but I’m not allowed to go

spiderpan: so I have an idea

potato gay: go on

you know who i am: go on

bucket: go on

meme queen: go on

michael flying solo: go on

snake bitch: go on

detective jj bittenbinder: go on

popsicle: please no

bucket: shut up steve

bucket: go on peter

spiderpan: can harley and i lead their tour group

beep beep: you absolute genius

beep beep: do it

potato gay: im down for that

you know who i am: @peppy can they

peppy: 

peppy: fine

spiderpan: thank you mother

............................................................................................................................................

As the Acadec team walked into the enormous lobby that Saturday, MJ couldn’t help but feel that something was going to happen. Good or bad, she wasn’t sure, but she was going to have some new things to draw soon.

“Are you the Midtown Acadec team?”

Mr Harrington nodded as a familiar (to Ned and MJ at least) southern boy came towards them. “Yes, we are.”

Harley grinned. “Perfect! My name is Harley Keener. I’ll be one of your tour guides today! Our other guide will be along with your ID badges in a moment.” He turned his head. “Hey Ned, hey MJ!”

As they waved back, MJ spotted another familiar face. 

“Hey Harls, I got their IDs.”

Harley smiled at his boyfriend. “Perfect, thanks hon.” 

The second familiar face then turned to the group. “Hello, everyone. My name is Peter Parker, and I’ll be your other guide today!” 

The entire group was silent. Flash’s face at that moment was exactly what MJ knew that she needed to draw next.

Unfazed, Peter continued. “Now, when we call out your name, you’ll come and get your security badges. Please make sure to clip them to the outermost piece of clothing you have and keep them in full view. If you don’t, our head of security won’t be...” He stared Ned directly in the eyes. “...happy.”

Ned snorted, getting a few stares from the rest of the team.

Peter and Harley called names until there were no cards left. Just as they were about to take the team over to the scanners, Betty called out. 

“Wait a second! Why didn’t you call Ned and MJ?” 

Harley smiled. “Ned interns with Dr. Banner, and MJ interns with Ms. Potts, so they both have their own.”

Ned blushed at the sudden glances from his classmates, but MJ simply ignored them.

Flash was the first one to step through the gate. “Eugene Thompson, grey card. Welcome.”

Noticing the shocked look on the group’s faces, Peter explained. “That’s FRIDAY, the tower’s AI. She has eyes on everything.”

The rest of the team took their turn going through the gate, all of them with the same greeting as Flash. 

Ned then took his turn. “Edward Leeds, green card. Welcome back, Ned. Whenever you can, Dr. Banner would like your help in lab 67.” Quietly, Ned issued a thanks to FRIDAY and went to stand with his class.”

MJ’s turn. “Michelle Jones, orange card. Welcome back, MJ. Legal is having problems up on floor 14, and are requesting you. Should I inform Ms. Potts that you’re here?”

“Sure. Thanks, Fri.”

Harley gave an exaggerated bow. “After you, my love.” 

Peter laughed. “Laying it on a little thick, Keener.” But he went ahead nevertheless. 

“Peter Parker, gold card. Hello, Peter. Lab 89 is on fire again, and Lab 56 just sent out for the eleventh coffee run of the day. Should I inform Boss that the Midtown group is here?”

“Yeah, Fri. Go ahead and tell him. Activate Roomba From Hell Protocol in lab 89, and He Needs Some Milk Protocol in lab 56,” he sighed.

Harley stepped through next. “Harley Keener, gold card. Hello, Harley. Boss would like to remind you to at least close the fridge next time you steal Sam’s leftovers.”

Harley rolled his eyes and muttered “I’ll close the fridge but Sam should’ve marked them if he didn’t want me to eat them.”

Peter laughed a little and turned to the shocked group. “Who’s ready to begin the tour?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you did!


End file.
